


Mementos

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka is moving on, but she has small tokens of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



Ahsoka's eyes closed as she tried to find her center. She wasn't certain she had made the right choice, but she wouldn't know until she tested herself.

The Order did not trust her, would not protect her, had thrown her away. How could she go back to that?

It did not make it any easier to cut ties. The small bag of belongings she had grabbed gave her little in the way of mementos, but surely…

… she spilled them out, moving to tuck everything into pockets or secure them to her belt. Was there anything there that would help her remember, like a piece of armor from a fallen brother?

She was absolutely stricken, as she realized she had no way to get her gift from Rex and the men. Hopefully, when Skyguy cleared her things out, the blasters were given to someone that would use them in honor. The knife, however, that Rex had spent hours teaching her to use without relying on the Force was there. It could be strapped to her thigh, and she would go back to the clothes that let her reach it. She'd scoffed that she knew how to use a knife... but Rex had shown her how different fighting a being was than hunting a beast.

At the bottom of the bag had been a cred voucher. Obi-Wan had given that to her, and she'd squirreled it away. 

_Jedi may not need possessions, but sometimes, you need credits for a reason that you may not wish to tell the Temple. Keep this, spend it wisely, until you learn how to acquire them yourself._

She's been so big-eyed, shocked that her by-the-books grand-master had been that sneaky. He'd taught her how to gamble, well enough to win against anyone but Echo. He'd stood up for her. That mattered too. After the way her Finder and her hunt-mother had questioned her, she couldn't even really trust them… but Obi-Wan had tried to save her.

The odds and ends were tucked away, and then her hand fell on a small piece of japoor. It had appeared in her room, traced with delicate lines, threaded by a cord. Ahsoka had never known where it came from… until she met Senator Amidala, who wore one that was similar, though the lines meant something different. Then, she knew it had come from Anakin. 

Three pieces of her former life in effigy, and Ahsoka would not let go of any of those pieces until she absolutely had to.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics found here](http://www.kinglaoghaire.com/lyrics/415-the-three-flowers) for the song that inspired this.


End file.
